Is it worth it?
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: hey everyone, this story is going to get SO GOOD! Gabriel and his family lives a good life except for the fact with the British pushing them around, when he decides to help his father fight for it, will a certain British officer make them regrete their d
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Do I own any of these characters, no I do not(  
  
Ok, hey everyone, my name is Natasha and this is my second 'Patriot" fan fiction, the 1st I never got to finish, but this one, I promise I will!!!!!!  
  
Now this chapter might be a tad boring maybe, but I can promise, PROMISE you it will get SOOOOOO much better! More meaner, more scarier, more sadder, more everything! For all the Gabriel fans!!!(ME!) Gabriel is in it a lot. And all the Tavington fans!!!! He's in it A LOT too! So keep your eyes open. I will update at least every other day if not every night and try my best to keep this updated. But I would like EVERYONE to keep in mind that I AM human, I am 15, and I DO have school, and homework and projects and other stuff to do so if I don't update for like 2 days don't freak out. Ask some writers that post, sometimes it's REALLY hard to type and post everynight and balance school but I will do my best, I promise!  
  
PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO CHECK UP ON THIS STORY VERY OFTEN, keep your eyes out, b/c this fiction is going to get intense or at least I am going to try and get it to that level, ok!? You'll hear from me soon! And enjoy the chapter!  
  
~Carpe Diem~  
  
*Nat*  
Charlestown, South Carolina, 1776. The time where people of America and Britain are at each other's throats for freedom. And no colony is as upset with England AND it's king than the colony of South Carolina. Well at least most of the people and especially the very out spoken and political people were, and they had every right to be.  
  
Gabriel Martin, galloped lightly on his horse, his youngest sister, Susan, in front of him giggling with laughter, she loved it when Gabriel allowed her to ride on his horse with him. Gabriel grinned to himself as he heard his sister laugh. He glanced back, making sure that his 3 brothers, Thomas, Nathan, and Samuel were coming, which they where. He could see though that Nathan and Samuel were getting on Thomas's nerves. He knew Thomas would never forgive him for allowing them to ride on Thomas's horse down to town, but hey he didn't want to put up with them. Margaret and William had stayed at the house, not wanting to accompany them.  
  
Thomas followed Gabriel into a small, little town near their house. A few old, small buildings served as shops and some other buildings were home to people. Gabriel slowed his horse's pace to a light jog as he entered the town, Thomas doing the same. Gabriel shook his head at some people who tipped their hats, saying hello to him. Gabriel tipped his hat as well, almost all citizens of this small town, knowing who Gabriel was, and who his father was but why they knew his father so well, he of all people did not know.  
  
Gabriel stopped his horse and jumped off, throwing his reigns around a pole and then catching Susan as she jumped off the back of his horse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomas jump off and help his brothers off. Gabriel turned around to face Thomas.  
  
"Gabriel, you owe me." Thomas replied.  
  
Gabriel grinned and patted his shoulder then walked into a near by store, with Susan on his heels. A small bell rung, as he entered.  
  
"Ah, Gabriel Martin, pleasure to see you again young sir." The shopkeeper replied, smiling at him.  
  
Gabriel smiled back. "Good afternoon to you as well Mr. Smith." Gabriel answered shaking hands with him across the desk. The bell the rung again as Thomas, Samuel, and Nathan walked in.  
  
"Ah, I see you have brought the whole clan today. What can I get for you Mr. Martin?" The shopkeeper asked happily.  
  
"Oh, we're just going to pick up a few things." Gabriel answered. Suddenly he felt someone tug on his coat. He glanced down at Susan.  
  
"What is it Susan?" He asked noticed she was pointing to something. Gabriel looked over to where she was pointing too and looked back at her grinning. The other's watched him with excitement.  
  
"Ok, you guys can pick out only one though, no more. Father would kill us." Gabriel replied.  
  
Susan jumped up and down and Thomas, Susan, Nathan, and Samuel ran over to the candy section of the store. Gabriel grinned at the shopkeeper who just smiled as he watched the young children choose their piece of candy. He then grabbed the things that he was sent to buy and put them on the desk, by that time the children had picked out their piece of candy and sent it up on the counter along with the other stuff. Gabriel paid for it and the eager children immediately grabbed their piece and ran out the door, putting it into their mouth.  
  
"Have a good day Mr. Smith." Gabriel called out as he walked to the door.  
  
"See you when I see you Gabriel and say hello to your dad for me!" the shopkeeper called out to him.  
  
"Alright! Bye!" Gabriel replied then walked out the door.  
  
Gabriel walked out, the sun hitting his eyes. He saw that Susan Nathan and Samuel were over petting Mrs. Taylor's horse, a good friend of the Martins. He looked over, a smile on his face, but then the smile disappeared. He saw a man pounding a wooden sign into a tree. After he was done, he went to the nearest building and pounded a different sign into the side of a building. Gabriel walked up to one of the signs and read it. Thomas, who had been watching Gabriel, walked up next to him.  
  
"What is that?" Thomas asked peering over his shoulder.  
  
Gabriel's eyes strained as the bright white paint reflected sun into his eyes, with black writing on it.  
  
"It's a Anti- British sign," Gabriel answered seriously.  
  
"Neat, it's about time someone told those British people off." Thomas answered in response. Gabriel looked at him.  
  
"This is considered treason, now I hate Britain's rules as much as the next man Thomas, but I wouldn't go around putting it in writing. We could get in real trouble for all this." Gabriel answered.  
  
"Gabriel, please, they are ALL the way in England, that's across a body of water. How will they know what we are doing here? Which is exactly why I think the British ruling us is a bunch of rubbish. Besides, they are just signs, they don't know who put them up and they wouldn't punish the whole town, would they?" Thomas asked.  
  
Gabriel looked at his younger brother. "I do not know Thomas, I do not know how these British soldiers think nor act, let's just pray they stay across seas." Gabriel answered.  
  
"No worries young Martin, the British will stay on their own land. They are too good to come over here and be in company of people like us. But all I know is that people of this nation are getting sick and tired off being bossed around by a person who isn't even here. War's comin', I can feel it in my bones." Them man who was putting up the signs said.  
  
"Do you really think it would come to that?" Gabriel asked him.  
  
The man shook his head. "More than likely." He answered then looked Gabriel in the eye. "Would you fight for the cause?" He asked him.  
  
Thomas looked at Gabriel as he started at the old man. "Yes, I would. The cause is good enough to fight for, I too do not believe this situation is right, therefore I would fight for the cause in a heartbeat." Gabriel answered.  
  
"Good." The old man replied. "We need a Martin in this war." He added then began walking away.  
  
Gabriel looked down at Thomas, who in response looked up at him.  
  
"We better get home." Gabriel said quietly as he turned at fetched his horse, walking with the reigns in his hand over to where his other brothers and sisters were, Thomas following.  
  
"Come on guys, we should be getting home before Father gets angry. Hello Mrs. Taylor." He replied, kissing the top of her hand like a gentleman. Thomas helped Nathan and Samuel on the large brown horse and Gabriel helped Susan on.  
  
"It's nice to see the Martin's out again. How has everything been Gabriel?" She asked politely.  
  
"Everything has been fine I guess, getting by at least, how about yourself?" He asked  
  
"I am doing fine, been working a lot, which reminds me I better finish up before the sun sets. Don't be a stranger around these parts Gabriel. Take care, all of you." She said waving to Susan.  
  
Gabriel mounted his horse behind Susan. "Good day Mrs. Taylor." He said lifting his hat a little ways off his head then returning it.  
  
"Good day Gabriel." She answered.  
  
Gabriel then gently nudged his horse's side and made a clicking noise with his tongue and his horse was off, with Thomas's following beside him, out of the village. 


	2. Asking for it

Here ya guys go, second chapter, please review I need some! Please! Thanks and enjoy! Love ya, Carpe Diem!!!! -Nat-  
The sun was setting, giving out a soft orange glow as it went down when Gabriel and his siblings arrived back at their house. Immediately Nathan and Samuel jumped off and ran in, not bothering to help hitch Thomas's horse up. Thomas groaned at their disrespect, quickly hitched up the horse, and he too ran inside the house.  
  
"Come on Susan, time to get back inside." Gabriel told her, lifting her off and setting her on the ground.  
  
Susan took off running into the house, being greeted by Margaret immediately. Gabriel smiled to himself then walked around the house and into the barn. Gabriel looked both ways, trying to find his father when suddenly he heard his father cry out in anger. Gabriel walked in and looked left, seeing a large pile off wood underneath the barn window. Gabriel looked up at his father confusingly who only looked back.  
  
"Did you get the things I asked you too?" His father greeted him.  
  
"Yes, and what are you doing?" Gabriel asked taking a couple steps closer to him and handing his father the stuff he just bought in a pack.  
  
"I am going to make this chair right. An English rocking chair." Ben replied walking over to a small bench and laying the stuff out on it.  
  
Gabriel glanced left and then walked up beside him.  
  
"Um, Mr. Smith says hello and so does Mrs. Taylor. My brothers and sister went right to her after we walked out of the shop." Gabriel answered keeping his eyes locked on the ground.  
  
"Uh huh, I see. How is that old little village? I haven't been there for ages." Benjamin asked fooling around with something his son had just bought.  
  
"You haven't left the plantation for ages, but it is the same I guess. Same busy little town. But um, there is something different." Gabriel replied then looking up at his father.  
  
"And what's that?" His father asked handling a piece of wood.  
  
Gabriel looked down, trying to find the words. "Um, the people are putting up signs. Against the British." He replied.  
  
Ben's eyes looked up straight ahead of him, but then lowered back onto his work.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked, sounding not like to care.  
  
"Yes, and the same man thinks that since we can not agree with the British on anything that it will come to war." Gabriel answered.  
  
"Nonsense, it must have been some drunk Gabriel, we nor England would not go that far. There will be no war, just people blowing off some steam, that is all." Ben answered.  
  
"Are you certain, I mean if we do go I-''  
  
"Yes Gabriel, I am certain, no more talk of war, no please leave me to my work." Ben answered sternly.  
  
Gabriel sighed then turned and began walking out the door. Once he had left Ben shook his head then continued to his work.  
  
Gabriel sat at the table, pecking at his plate, while Samuel and Nathan whispered to each other and laughed loudly. Gabriel glanced at them before returning his eyes back down at his plate as he watched his fork dance around in his mashed potatoes.  
  
"So did you kids have fun in town today?" Ben asked taking a bite out of his corn.  
  
Each child that went answered yes in his or her own unique way.  
  
"Yes, Gabriel bought us a piece of candy!" Nathan replied happily.  
  
"And we got to tease Thomas and get on his nerves!" Samuel added.  
  
"And I got to pet Mrs. Taylor's horse!" Susan answered; she had been talking for a couple of months now. Ben chuckled at all of their answers then looked at Tomas for his answer. Thomas looked at his father then at Gabriel then back at his father.  
  
"I learned that we would be possibly going to war with Britain." Thomas answered.  
  
Everything then was dead silent, Ben choked on his food a little and Gabriel looked at his younger brother with wide eyes, all the children shrieked and looked at their father. Even Abigail turned around at the startling news. Gabriel saw Ben try to hold his anger in and he looked down at his plate, not daring to look up.  
  
"Thomas, that is not true, and I want to see you and Gabriel later this evening in my room. Abigail, the children shall go to bed early please. Now everyone finish up and pay no attention to your older brother's remark, that is not true." Ben assured them.  
  
Susan and Margaret were helping Abigail wash the dishes as Ben pulled Thomas and Gabriel into his room, closing the door behind him. Gabriel stood there, waiting for what his father had to say and prepared for the worst, Thomas, frightened.  
  
"Ok, look, I know what the situation is around town. I know I have been here on the plantation but that doesn't mean I don't hear about this mess. Yes there is tension between us and Britain, yes more than likely we will go to war, yes our lives can be at stake, but I DO NOT want you mentioning it to ANY of your younger brothers and sisters. I do not want them to worry about it until it is time to worry. So, no more talk of this war, got it?" Ben said sternly.  
  
"Yes father." Gabriel replied.  
  
"Yes father." Thomas replied, following Gabriel's lead.  
  
"Good, now get out and Gabriel you must get up at dusk and go hunting, it's your turn, do not forget it." Ben reminded him then walked out of his room and into the living room.  
  
"Good job Thomas." Gabriel replied as he turned and began walking up the stairs.  
  
"What, what did I do?" Thomas asked following him up the stairs.  
  
"Why did you have to open your mouth about the war, you should have know better than to do that, you could really scare the women and children." Gabriel scolded at him, walking into the second room on his left.  
  
"Well I am sorry, I didn't think about that." Thomas answered following Gabriel into the same room.  
  
"Well next time I might advise you brother, to think before you speak, that tongue of yours can and will get you into real trouble not only with father but with anyone." Gabriel replied blowing out his candle and staring out the window, the moonlight making him visible to Thomas.  
  
"With who else Gabriel?" Thomas asked curiously.  
  
Gabriel sighed and looked down.  
  
"I do not know who else just anyone" Gabriel answered. Thomas shook his head then blew out his candle and pulled the covers over his body, laying on his side, in the dark, looking at his brother who he could still see thanks to the moonlight only.  
  
"Gabriel." Thomas replied at last, breaking the silence.  
  
Gabriel turned his head towards Thomas, telling him, he was listening.  
  
"You don't think the redcoats will come over here do you?" Thomas asked softly. Gabriel looked at Thomas lying there then turned his head back outside the window.  
  
"I am not sure. Just think about something else besides this war stuff and go to sleep. Good night Thomas." Gabriel replied then got into his own bed. Thomas smiled a little and looked up at the moon outside his window, until sleep took him.  
Gabriel got up while it was still dark outside, got dressed, got cleaned up and silently walked downstairs. Abigail was up, making bread.  
  
"Good morning to you Gabriel." She said smiling as she saw him come down.  
  
Gabriel smiled at her and grabbed his musket in the corner.  
  
"Is father up?" He asked walking up across from her over the table.  
  
"No sir, he doesn't get up this early, and early it is still!" Abigail said smiling to him. Gabriel smiled as well then turned towards the door.  
  
"I will be back I will go catch us some lunch." Gabriel replied putting his hat on.  
  
"Ok, if you need me and I am not in here I either should be gathering eggs from the pen or getting milk from the cow in the barn, so just go to one of those places and I should be somewhere there." Abigail replied grinning but looking down at the bread.  
  
"Ok." Gabriel said softly at her then walked out the door.  
  
Gabriel looked around outside, it was still fairly dark. He sighed and went to the barn, getting his horse. He hated days when he had to hunt for lunch. Hunting for dinner wasn't so bad because he could hunt there on their plantation. But for lunch he had to go on the outskirts of Charlestown, which ment cutting through the same town that he took his brothers and sisters too yesterday. Why? He had not the slightest clue that was just what their father had always said to do.  
  
Gabriel slowly mounted his horse and gripped the reigns. Gabriel clicked his tongue and made some noises and gently nudged the side of his horse, making it gallop instantly. Gabriel rode swiftly and soon the small town was in sight, it didn't take him half as long to get there as with his brothers and sisters, because he didn't have to worry about Thomas keeping up and he didn't have to worry about scaring or loosing Susan off of his horse. Like always he slowed his horse down once he entered the town.  
  
It was pitch dark besides the small candles and fires that served as lights to outside passengers, giving the deserted streets and eerily glow. Gabriel stopped his horse completely, what he saw taking the breath out of him. Anti British signs were held up everywhere, overlapping and flooding walls of buildings as were fake dummies hanging from a tree branch, representing British. Gabriel sent his horse walking slowly through the town as he took time to read almost every sign. Soon, around in the middle of town he dismounted his horse and walked up to a sign, and whipped dust off of it, and reading what it said.  
  
Suddenly he heard leaves move and he whirled around, his pistol drawn. Gabriel came face to face with a gun himself. Gabriel breathed hardly in fear.  
  
"Mr. Wilkins." He said thankfully recognizing him even though it was darker.  
  
Wilkins peered through the dark and then gave a spin-chilling smile.  
  
"Gabriel Martin, hello." He said putting his gun down and back in his coat pocket. Gabriel also lowered his.  
  
"Sir, you scared me half to death." Gabriel said touching his heart.  
  
"Sorry Gabriel, I ment not to frighten you, just keeping an eye out on everything. What are you doing out here?" Wilkins asked.  
  
"My father sent me to hunt for lunch today, he wants me to get up fairly early and go on the other side of this very town to get it. I was just passing by and then I would hunt, then head back to our plantation." Gabriel explained.  
  
Wilkins shook his head in understanding.  
  
"But yet you're not on your horse, why did you stop?" Wilkins asked him.  
  
Gabriel looked at him then behind him. "I stopped to read these signs. There are a lot more than there was earlier yesterday. It kind of grieves me, but yet it gives me pride." Gabriel replied looking at them before returning his eyes back to the man.  
  
"Yes, there are. Almost all the citizens of this town have made and put up their own. All are committing treason. If the British should see this, they would most defiantly be displeased." Wilkins said sternly.  
  
Gabriel sighed and shook his head yes then locked eyes with him.  
  
"But if the whole town is committing treason Mr. Wilkins, the redcoats would not punish every resident for it will they?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Wilkins looked at him.  
  
"Why do you think I would know the answer of the question you have asked Gabriel Martin?" He asked him.  
  
"Well sir, you have been around longer and been around redcoats longer, I only 18 do not know. I thought you might have served with the redcoats earlier with my father." Gabriel replied. Wilkins grinned.  
  
"Well sir Martin, no I have not served with the British in my past. But if you're asking me of my opinion if they would punish people because of what they would see here, then my answer is." Wilkins replied walking up closer to him and putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "My answer is most defiantly.yes." Wilkins said softly, sending chills down Gabriel's spin.  
  
Wilkins felt the 'child' shutter in response to his words.  
  
"Why would they do that? Kill the whole town?" Gabriel asked a little breathless as he looked up at him.  
  
"Gabriel, the British don't like it when people disobey their king nor them, that's all there is too it. The ones who want to cause trouble, must pay and their families or on lookers must learn to obey them, because they would see what would happen to them if they didn't." Wilkins said.  
  
Both were silent for a little while until finally Wilkins stepped away from him.  
  
"Your father Gabriel, is he going to fight for this so called 'cause' if South Carolina decides to fight against England?" Wilkins asked curious.  
  
Gabriel shrugged.  
  
"I do not know sir." He answered truthfully.  
  
Wilkins started at Gabriel for a little while.  
  
"I pity you and fear for you Gabriel. I do. For if this colony goes to war against England, you have NO idea how bad it is going to be. The British tend to like to take out the feet of a solider instead of shooting them in the heart." Wilkins advised.  
  
Gabriel looked at Wilkins and gave a confused face.  
  
"Sir?" He asked, wanting to know what he ment.  
  
Wilkins looked at him and grinned, evilly.  
  
"The red coats fight on the battlefields, yes. They kill many soldiers on the field, yes. But their favorite way of taking down a solider is to take him apart, piece-by-piece. Mainly because if the enemy is sad, depressed, disturbed, clouded by anger, etc. it makes them easier to defeat in battle. If this war DOES happen, the British will be coming not after your father nor other men, but you, your brothers and sisters, children and the women. That is why master Martin I pity you. If the British come over onto this land, you better watch your back." Wilkins replied.  
  
Gabriel swallowed hardly in fear. Wilkins then held out his hand.  
  
"I must be going, have a good hunt and remember what I told you. Good day Gabriel Martin." Wilkins replied then walked away.  
  
"Good day Mr. Wilkins." He called back. A little shaken up he mounted his horse and was on his way.  
  
Gabriel hunted and returned with what he was hunting for. The sun had shown, awakening everyone from his or her slumber. Gabriel and Thomas sat at the table across from his father. Susan, Nathan, Samuel, William and Margaret had finished their breakfast and were off playing outside. Abigail was picking up the plates and washing them.  
  
Soon they heard a knock at the door. Benjamin stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, coming face to face with colonel Harry Burwell. Gabriel watched his father laugh loudly and embrace the stranger who embraced him as well.  
  
"Must be one of father's friends." Thomas replied.  
  
Benjamin beckoned him into the kitchen.  
  
"Thomas, Gabriel this is my old friend Harry Burwell, Harry, I do think you remember my 2 sons, probably Gabriel, the oldest, better out of all 7 of them." Ben introduced.  
  
Gabriel stood up and shook Harry's hand, Thomas, copying Gabriel did the same.  
  
"Yes, I am a little rusty on you Thomas, but Gabriel I remember. Last time I saw you was when you were around 9 years old, now look at you." Harry said smiling.  
  
Gabriel grinned and sat back down.  
  
"Please sit." Ben replied sitting down himself.  
  
Harry sat down beside Gabriel, which was across Ben.  
  
"Now tell me my friend, what are you doing out here?" Ben asked smiling.  
  
Harry smiled and looked into Ben's eyes.  
  
"I have not seen you in forever and I decided to stop in, plus I saw a riot going on about the anti British thing in the small town not far from here. I ask that you accompany me." Harry replied.  
  
Ben looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry, I don't know, I wish not to get involved in that. I could be caught at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ben said to him.  
  
"Well, it has something to do with the British, therefore it is my duty to go and see what it is about, my duty as a solider. But I think you should come with me and see what it is. There might be some way we can get a levy from South Carolina for our continental army." Harry replied.  
  
Ben sighed.  
  
"You're trying to get a levy from South Carolina?" he asked saddened.  
  
"Yes I am Benjamin, weither South Carolina believes it or not, this war has already begun with England. And it would help us greatly if we could get a levy from here, it will only hurt this colony if they do not." Harry replied.  
  
"You might get your levy from South Carolina Harry, but I do not want anything to do with this war. Yes I do believe we shout govern and pass our own laws, ourselves, but going up against England is a big mistake. They have the most powerful army in the world at this point. What makes you think that we are able to beat them?" Ben asked.  
  
"Our will towards our cause." Harry answered.  
  
Ben looked down at the table.  
  
"Go with me, that is all I ask, is for you to go with me." Harry asked after a long silence.  
  
Ben looked back up at his friend.  
  
"Ok, I will go, but don't bother trying to talk me into joining this war." Ben warned him.  
  
"Fine." Harry answered.  
  
"May I attend with you father?" Thomas asked standing up when Benjamin and Harry did.  
  
Benjamin looked at Thomas then shook his head no.  
  
"No Thomas, you are to young to go, Gabriel, hitch your horse." Benjamin said sternly as he escorted Harry out of the kitchen.  
  
Gabriel stood up and Thomas looked at him.  
  
"I hope you have fun." Thomas said sarcastically.  
  
"Thomas, don't be like that." Gabriel warned.  
  
"Look, I am sorry, I can not help it, you always get to do everything." Thomas scolded.  
  
"Thomas, I am older, and I understand perfectly why father doesn't want you or any other of our brothers or sisters to attend, you didn't see the town, anger has destroyed it. Now stop being a baby." Gabriel said sternly then walked outside. Thomas walked out onto the porch as he watched his father, brother, and Harry gallop away. 


	3. The British arrive

Here's another chapter guys!!!! THIS ONE IS INTENSE AND HOPEFULLY GOOD! ENJOY AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR ME! THANKS! Love ya, ******~~~~~Carpe Diem~~~~~******  
  
-Nat-  
When Harry, Benjamin, and Gabriel came in sight of the town they saw a large crowd, probably all the citizens of that town outside, shouting and cheering as they set a dummy of King George on fire. Gabriel's mouth dropped as he immediately looked over at his father who had a serious face on. Never before had Gabriel seen men behave like this. Harry grinned a little, the thought of that this little riot was against the British cause is what made him grin, but he noticed Gabriel's worried face.  
  
"Well, maybe, Benjamin, I may get some recruits here. What about your oldest son? Gabriel, would you be willing to fight for this cause?" Harry asked looking over at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel quickly turned his head towards Harry who was looking back at him, waiting for an answer. Gabriel looked down and was trying to find the words.  
  
"No, I will not allow my son to be in this Harry. If I am not, then neither is Gabriel." Ben answered for him.  
  
Harry switched his glance to Ben.  
  
"Benjamin, we're going to need a Martin in this fight." Harry answered him.  
  
Ben looked at his friend.  
  
"I am sorry but I do not think that, that will be happening." Ben replied.  
  
Harry sighed and gave up by that time they reached in town and dismounted their horses, tying their reigns to a pole. Harry and Ben got lost in the large crowd quickly, walking around. Gabriel stood around and just looked. His black hat shaded his eyes from the sun as he peered through the crowd. He heard people cheer once they realized Harry was a solider and kept nagging him to make a speech.  
  
Gabriel continued to look around then noticed Mr. Wilkins standing near a tree. Wilkins took notice of his and gave him an evil grin, then waved. Gabriel just stared back at him then managed to bring himself to wave back. Gabriel saw Wilkins shake his head, smiling, and then returned his glance over to Harry, who stood up on a little podium.  
  
"Citizens of South Carolina, next Monday at dawn all people of South Carolina will be attending a meet in Charlestown concerning the redcoat threat. I am going to try my best to get the good colony of South Carolina to be the 9th colony to levy money for a continental army, an army that will go to war AGAINST England for your freedom!" Harry shouted at them, after he finished his sentence, people threw their fists in the air, shouting and cheering.  
  
"Now I need each and every one of you to go to Charlestown Monday and vote with me! We have tried everything to get the ruthless British to bend our way, but THEY WILL NOT DO SO; therefore war is the only answer! We can gain freedom so our families will live better lives, or South Carolina can not enter this war as a result weakening the army and giving us a higher chance of loosing and then the British will come down even harder on us! Fair citizens, this war is one that we can no loose!" Harry shouted, the crowd cheering even louder.  
  
Gabriel grinned as he saw Harry get the crowd all riled up but then a sound of horses caught his ear. Gabriel slowly turned, the opposite way of his house. He saw a good deal of horses, coming this way. Everyone else then grew quiet for they heard it as well and turned the same way as Gabriel, Harry looking over to the left. Gabriel's eye's widened as he took a step back, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"REDCOATS!" someone shouted.  
People then started running everywhere, in panic, trying to find some place to hid, and others ripping down the signs. Harry jumped off the podium and ran to his horse. Gabriel turned as he saw Harry mount his horse and then take off running, disappearing into the woods. People ran into him and pushed him as he ran around trying to find him father in the crowd.  
  
"Gabriel!" Ben shouted clasping his son's shoulders, thankful he found him.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" Ben added, then started tugging Gabriel towards their horses.  
  
Suddenly shots and smoke filled their air as redcoats jumped out from behind buildings, stopping people from going anywhere. Ben stopped dead in his tracks, Gabriel running into him. Gabriel looked around in fear as he saw the British surround them.  
  
"Father, this isn't good! They're not even suppose to be over here!" Gabriel shouted to him.  
  
"Makes the most sense, I don't see why they wouldn't, we are at war with them!" Ben shouted back. Soon every redcoat had their gun aiming at the people of the town. Ben pushed Gabriel behind him and slowly raised his hands, as did others, not moving. The redcoats, too, did not move, only kept their aim on a target. Women clutched their children into them, scared to death and others buried themselves in their husbands. Gabriel saw Ben turn around at a noise of the galloping horses getting dangerously closer.  
  
"Oh god." Ben breathed heavily.  
  
Gabriel switched his eyes to them who know entered the town and stopped right in front of them. Ben then maneuvered Gabriel and him to the back of the crowd and unexpecidatly shoved him into a window, into a store. Gabriel stumped back in the store, landing on his back and glass shattering around him.  
  
"Father, what are you-''  
  
"Shh! Stay there, you'll be safer there, or they will surly use you against me, so do as I say and stay low to the ground." Ben whispered then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Gabriel made a motion to get up but the sound of a gun firing kept him to the ground. Gabriel groaned then got to his feet and making sure to keep close to the ground he crept towards the stairs and went up to the 2nd floor. Gabriel squatted down next to a window, peering out of it, over the crowd of people who, he could see, were terrified.  
  
"The Green Dragoons." He told himself once he noticed what they were.  
  
His attention went to a man who dismounted his horse. He frowned as his eyes lay upon him. He was quite tall, built, and a dangerous gleam in his ice-cold eyes. He watched the man take a couple of steps toward the people, which he had fairly good posture. The man looked at the frightened people and just smiled at them. Wilkins stood near a building, in the shadows. He looked around, and then frowned.  
  
"Good day good people of this town. I am Colonel William Tavington. And let me be the first to warn all of you, when you see me coming, it is never a good thing." Tavington said coldly.  
  
No one spoke but just stared back at him. Tavington looked around, then something caught his eye. One of his eyebrow raised he walked over to a post and ripped a wooden sign off of it. He read the words on it and then looked evilly at the mob of people.  
  
"What is this?" Tavington asked holding up the anti British sign.  
  
Everyone looked away or down and no one spoke.  
  
"Alright then, who made this?" Tavington demanded in a stricter tone.  
  
Again, no one answered. Anger boiling in him he threw the sign down.  
  
"WHO MADE THIS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing people to jump, but no one talked.  
  
"Alright then, I am assuming you need persuasion." He said then grabbed a little girl's hand, ripping her from the hands of her mother.  
  
The little girl screamed and the mother tried to pull her away form Tavington but other British officers restrained her from doing so. Tavington grabbed a handful of her hair holding her still, her screams made Gabriel wince.  
  
"I am going to ask once more, who made this sign!?" Tavington bellowed again.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt her! I don't know, I swear, please let her go!" Her mother said in between sobs.  
  
"No one?" Tavington asked looking at the rest of the crowd. Ben looked around.  
  
"I did!" Ben shouted, everyone turned and most gasped. Gabriel felt his heart stop as he saw his father walk to the front of the crowd. Tavington looked at him.  
  
"Very well." Tavington replied then shot the gun at the girl's head.  
  
People shouted in fear and the mother's scream echoed the air. Gabriel shot up, staring horrified at the little girl's dead body.  
  
"That was for not coming clean sooner, maybe you should not hesitate and make me mad. Now for your punishment of treason." Tavington replied throwing his pistol at a British officer, who then handed him a new, loaded one.  
  
Gabriel gasped then immediately pulled out his pistol, aimed and fired it. The bullet shattered the glass and landed in Tavington's bicep, causing him to drop the gun. Taking the advantage Ben turned around and got lost in the crowd. British people ran to help Tavington and some ran after Ben. The crowd of people resisted, punching British soldiers down and not allowing them to get to Ben. Ben ran behind a building, taking cover and hiding. Gabriel grinned to himself then felt someone grab him and within minutes he took notice of a very sharp knife under his throat.  
  
"Did you think that was funny Gabriel Martin?" A voice asked.  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened. He didn't know how but whoever grabbed him knew his name. Gabriel struggled but it only brought his neck closer to the shiny metal of the knife.  
  
"Don't bother Martin, I'm way stronger than you." The voice warned him.  
  
Desperate then threw his head back into the other person's head, causing the man to loosen his grip on Gabriel. Instantly he threw his elbow into the man's gut, making him hunch over, and Gabriel punched him in the face. Now free, Gabriel shot down the stairs, not taking the time to see who that was or waiting to see if he was knocked out. Gabriel jumped down the last the stairs and ran for the back door. He was about ready to grab the handle and shove him outside when suddenly Tavington, only with 3 other redcoats busted in, in hopes to find shelter from the crowd of people trying to kill them.  
  
"Well what have we here?" Tavington asked himself grabbing Gabriel by the neck and shoving him back inside.  
  
Gabriel swallowed hardly as he looked into Tavington's eyes.  
  
"You might just be the thing to get us out of this jam. Perfect." Tavington told him smiling.  
  
Gabriel thought quickly, then suddenly punched Tavington hard in the face with his gun. Tavington stumbled back into the other officers and Gabriel shot across the room.  
  
"Get that boy now! NO ONE does that to me and gets away with it, hurry you fools!" Tavington shouted at them as he whipped away some blood from his mouth.  
  
Gabriel ran across the room to a different door. But a redcoat shoved it shut. Gabriel looked at him while the redcoat drew his sword. Gabriel ducked as the redcoat swung the swords at him, ducking the blow. Gabriel moved backward slowly, but Tavington grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's throat. He immediately threw his hands up and clutched the bicep of Tavington's arm. Tavington held Gabriel close to him with only one arm and with the other drew a short knife. With Tavington's free hand he managed to pyre one of Gabriel's hands away from his arm and with one quick motion he shoved the knife deep into his palm. Gabriel's mouth dropped in pain. Tavington felt Gabriel squirm against his grip trying to get the pain to go away.  
  
"Yes, that wasn't a very smart thing to do now was it son?" Tavington whispered into Gabriel's ear. Gabriel could feel his blood oozing from his hand and dripping off of his fingers. Gabriel clenched his teeth together, trying to block the pain out.  
  
"No?" Tavington asked then shoved his knife deeper into his hand. Gabriel made a noise of pain but kept his teeth clenched together. The officers just stared at them, feeling sorry for Gabriel but not daring to do anything about.  
  
"Was it smart?" He asked him.  
  
Gabriel breathed hardly, thinking it would help dull the pain and shook his head no.  
  
"Oh, what was that?" Tavington asked.  
  
"No." He managed to say.  
  
Tavington grinned.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said then yanked the knife out of his hand and allowed it to drop to the ground.  
  
Tavington felt Gabriel's body relax against his, glad it was out of his hand.  
  
"Gentlemen." Tavington called to his soldiers, and then dragged Gabriel up to the 2nd floor, the 3 redcoats following him. Tavington led them into the room that Gabriel was in earlier. Tavington then placed one leg out of the window.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Gabriel said frightened.  
  
"Shut up, you don't want to make me mad." Tavington warned then stepped out onto the roof, dragging Gabriel with him, the 3 redcoats following.  
  
Tavington grabbed a pistol with his free hand and held it up above his head and fired it, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"The next person to touch a British solider, this boy dies!" Tavington shouted loudly.  
  
Everyone looked up and then froze. They knew who Gabriel was and they knew whose son he was, so no one moved. Ben's eyes widened once he saw Gabriel and his head boiled once he saw his blood caked hand. Gabriel then struggled violently, almost getting free, but not quite. Tavington knew he was loosing control, so he sent the heel with the brass metal stirs into Gabriel's shin, the stirs cutting his flesh. The pain sent him off the leg and he closed his eyes in pain. If it weren't for Tavington holding him he would have fallen off the roof.  
  
"Tavington!" A man yelled. Gabriel and Tavington looked over at the person who yelled that. It was Lord Cornwallis. Tavington's mouth dropped in annoyance and Gabriel's mouth dropped in happiness.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Tavington yelled at him, keeping the knife to Gabriel's throat.  
  
"Get down here now!" Cornwallis ordered.  
  
The people kept quiet pretending that nothing ever happened. Soon enough Tavington walked out of the building, still have a hold of Gabriel. Ben got out of his hiding place.  
  
"Release that boy this instant!" Cornwallis shouted.  
  
"But my lord, -"  
  
"NO BUTS COLONEL. RELEASE THAT BOY NOW!" Cornwallis shouted at him. Tavington clenched his teeth together but threw him down, free. Ben ran up to Gabriel grabbing him and looking him over. Ben took his bloody hand and examined it.  
  
"My son, are you alright?" Ben asked breathless hugging him.  
  
Gabriel hugged him back.  
  
"This is YOUR son, well I should have killed him when I had the chance to teach you a lesson about treason." Tavington said getting out his sword and getting ready to swipe it down on Gabriel.  
  
"Seize that sword of yours colonel!" Cornwallis ordered.  
  
Tavington clutched his sword handle tight but kept it still inches away from Gabriel's neck. Ben pushed it away and stood in front of his son.  
  
"Now, what is the meaning of attacking this poor boy colonel and let me warn you, it better be good." Cornwallis warned him.  
  
Tavington turned around.  
  
"Sir, these people attacked me and my soldiers this man here committed treason by putting it in writing and hanging it up around this town. I thought killing his son would teach him not to ever turn his back on England and your majesty again." Tavington explained.  
  
Cornwallis eyes him.  
  
"And where are these treason signs at colonel?" Cornwallis asked.  
  
Tavington turned around and was about ready to point at the sign, but realized it was no longer there. Tavington looked around, no signs were up. Ben grinned to himself; he had been the one that took them down.  
  
"I swear my lord they were just here." Tavington replied looking around trying to find one.  
  
Ben ripped a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around Gabriel's palm.  
  
"Funny colonel, I see nothing. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Cornwallis asked getting angry.  
  
"No my lord, they were just up, I -"  
  
"No more. Head back to camp, we will discuss this in private." Cornwallis replied.  
  
"But my lord-"  
  
"No buts colonel, now!" Cornwallis shouted.  
  
Tavington was silent.  
  
"Yes my lord." He said then put his sword away.  
  
Ben stood up.  
  
"I apologize for what colonel Tavington done to you son, if there is anything I can do, just ask." Cornwallis replied,  
  
"No, it's alright. There is no burden among you sir." Ben answered.  
  
Gabriel was still half sitting, half lying as he watched his father talk to Cornwallis. Gabriel managed to stand up but then someone's hand covered his mouth and dragged him back. Tavington shoved Gabriel hardly up against a tree in the woods, holding him against the tree only with the hand over his mouth.  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened a little.  
  
"You might have lucked out this time boy, but I will promise you we WILL pick up where we left off and I'll get your father as well. And this next time, Cornwallis will NOT interrupt me. Just remember every time you think your safe, you better question yourself. And you think allowing Cornwallis to humiliate me in front of all these people were funny, yes you'll think it will be quite funny when ever I am ripping your fingernails off your hands. So until next time, good day." He hissed at him, then let him go and walked out of the woods, like nothing ever happened.  
  
Gabriel staid there his back against the tree, breathing hardly, Tavington's words scaring him terribly. 


	4. I'll be there for you

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Here it is guys, the next chapter, I hope your enjoying this story so far. I wanna thank the two people who reviewed my story so far, you guys rock! And it means a lot to me. PLEASE review, I LOVE to hear people's comments good or bad. So please review and please enjoy and thanks again! Love you all, ****CARPE DIEM**** -Nat-  
Tavington paced outside the chamber doors of Cornwallis. Not wanting to go in, but knowing he must.  
  
"How long are you going to do that before you just walk in Colonel?" Wilkins asked.  
  
Tavington glared at him then continued pacing.  
  
"I do not want to go in there, because I know what is waiting for me, a nice, long, lecture." Tavington grumbled annoyingly.  
  
Wilkins sat comfortably in a chair and just looked at him.  
  
"You saw it too, come in there with me Captain and be my witness. You were there, all my men were there!" Tavington asked walking up in front of him.  
  
"I would Tavington. We all would, but you got to understand that he wouldn't believe us unless you have rock solid proof, that's just how he is." Wilkins answered.  
  
Both were silent for a little while.  
  
"Besides that was kinda mean shoving a knife in a kid's hand, jeeze." Wilkins replied smiling looking away.  
  
"Well he punched me." Tavington answered simply.  
  
"So you shove a knife in the guy's hand! Well, I guess you have a reason after all he did shoot you." Wilkins said. Tavington looked at him.  
  
"He was the one that shot me!?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know that, well yea. I got my hands on him for you but the brat got away. He fights well like his father." Wilkins answered.  
  
"Well that boy has something coming to him now, him and his daddy." Tavington said clenching his fists together.  
  
"Um, sir, I wouldn't mess with the Martin's kid or other kids, ok." Wilkins remarked.  
  
"And why not?" Tavington asked.  
  
"Because Benjamin Martin, well rumor says you don't want to mess with that man." Wilkins answered.  
  
"And what makes this Benjamin Martin fellow so special?" Tavington asked.  
  
"He is most famous for his deeds at Fort Wilderness." Wilkins answered.  
  
Tavington was silent.  
  
"I have heard many stories about that Fort, impressive but not threatening. Wilkins I want you to find as much as you can on Benjamin Martin and his family. Know them like the back of your hand, I think that Benjamin might be a threat to us." Tavington answered and then walked into Cornwallis chambers.  
  
Tavington walked to the front of his desk and nodded his head.  
  
"You wished to see me my lord?" Tavington asked like nothing happened.  
  
Cornwallis eyed him, saying that his 'innocence' would not work and to stop playing dumb.  
  
"Colonel Tavington, let me put this in words that you may understand CLEARLY. Today was the first day on this alien soil and your brutal tactics has ALREADY begun!? I WILL NOT have it Tavington. There are other, more gentlemen like ways to settle issues than brutality." Cornwallis replied.  
  
Tavington groaned to himself.  
  
"My lord, that man committed treason, we all saw it. That mob of people was attacking me and the other officers, so we had to get their attention. Sometimes my lord you need to use brutal tactics to get them to do what you want." Tavington answered.  
  
"Don't tell me what you think I should know, because I know a lot more than you do in this field Colonel. WE ARE NOT A BUNCH OF SLAVE DRIVERS! And these people are NOT slaves; therefore we will not treat them, as they are neither slaves nor lower. These are our blood, our brothers. We are not looking to harm them, just win this war. If I catch you doing so ever again, I will take action against you colonel, now get out of my chambers." Cornwallis replied.  
  
Tavington nodded his head then walked out, Wilkins looking at him.  
  
"Wow, that went better than I though I only heard 99 percent of the conversation than the regular 100 percent." Wilkins replied smiling.  
  
Tavington sneered and walked past him.  
Benjamin and Gabriel arrived home, all frightened once they saw Gabriel injured. Abigail had Gabriel in the kitchen cleaning and fixing his hand while Ben and everyone else was in the living room, him explaining about the war and telling them about it. Gabriel could tell it was hard for him, he heard it in his voice, his voice shaking and cracking. After Abigail was done Gabriel thanked her and then walked out on the porch, the sun just now setting, turning the sky a little bit of blue and orange. Gabriel turned once he noticed that his father had dismissed them, they all came out to the porch, all not saying anything and eyes fixed on no where.  
  
"Do you guys wanna play with your toy guns?" Gabriel asked holding up Nathan's wooden gun, trying to take their minds off of what they just heard.  
  
The boys shook their head no and sat down on the steps. Gabriel was worried, this was the most quiet he has heard his brothers ever. Gabriel sighed as he watched Thomas and William walk into the house, then looked over and saw his two sisters over on the swing hanging down from a tree branch. The wind blew gently as he saw their dresses flow gently in the wind as they both sat on the small swing, Susan on Margaret's lap. Gabriel jumped over the railing and started walking toward them.  
  
"Is it alright if I join you ladies?" Gabriel asked once he got close enough so they could hear him.  
  
Both shook their head yes, depressed faces on. Gabriel touched the rough rope on the side of the swing that held it up and walked behind them.  
  
"Come on you two, you aren't nearly as beautiful as you are when you're smiling." Gabriel said to them softly grabbing the swing and pulling them back a little then let go, the swing swinging gently.  
  
Neither of them said anything.  
  
"Please talk to me about it girls." He said softly pushing on their backs, swinging them.  
  
"This whole war thing, it scares us Gabriel, it might not scare you because your big, but it scares us." Margaret said softly giving in.  
  
"What, I'm scared." Gabriel admitted.  
  
"You are?" Susan asked in a voice, not believing him.  
  
"Yea, big people can get scared too you know, there is no written law that says big people can't get scared." Gabriel answered as he continued to push them.  
  
"Well, I can't picture you scared." Margaret responded.  
  
Gabriel caught the bottom of the swing in his hands and he was holding them up in the air, their faces close to his.  
  
"Truthfully Margaret, I am probably more scared than you are." Gabriel admitted smiling.  
  
"Why? Your big, you can defend yourself." Susan answered.  
  
"Yes I can defend myself and others, but that is what scares me. I am afraid I can't defend people." Gabriel answered.  
  
Both girls looked at him confusingly. Gabriel smiled and chuckled a little.  
  
"Never mind, you'll understand when you're both older." Gabriel replied guiding the swing back down so they can get off.  
  
Gabriel sat down lazily in the grass, the sun sinking lower over the horizon.  
  
"We're afraid that those mean men father was talking about will come and take you or father or anyone else away from us or us away from you." Margaret answered; Susan shook her head in agreement.  
  
Gabriel looked at both of them.  
  
"Margaret, Susan, I'll tell you this, if you EVER see ANY of those men wearing all red, come tell me or father. I won't let them hurt you or let them take you away from us. Do you believe me?" Gabriel asked.  
  
The girls looked at them and shook their heads yes smiling. Gabriel smiled as well.  
  
"Good, now come here." He said grinning opening up his arms.  
  
Margaret and Susan fell into them, wrapping their arms around his neck and hugging them tightly. Gabriel wrapped his arms around their waists and hugged them, closing his eyes and kissing their heads. Once he let them go, the two girls were smiling and so was Gabriel.  
  
"Come on, it's almost bed time." Gabriel replied, still squatting down to their length.  
  
Susan immediately jumped on his back. Gabriel grinned and laughed wickedly as he stood up, knowing his little sister wanted a piggyback ride. He then picked up Margaret in his arms. She laughed and squealed with excitement as he tickled her stomach a little in the process.  
  
"Run fast Gabriel!" Susan urged holding on tight.  
  
"Ok, hold on Susan, you too Margaret." He said.  
  
Both did so and he shot across the yard, running up onto the porch and into the house. Abigail backed against the wall as Gabriel, slower than before, ran into the house and shot up the stairs. She smiled once she heard the girls laugh in fun. Ben walked out of his room, and shoved his back into the wall as Gabriel shot past them. Ben raised an eyebrow but settled into a smile as he heard Margaret and Susan laugh hardly. Gabriel ran into their room and then dropped Margaret on her bed, who fell on her butt, laughing hardly. Gabriel smiled and then walked around the bed and dropped Susan, off his back, onto her side of the bed, who was also laughing.  
  
"You two need to get dressed for bed before father gets angry, I'll be back in here in a few minutes." Gabriel said breathless then walked out. He smiled at Ben as he walked past him who only grinned back.  
  
The sun was gone now, candles lit everywhere in the house for light. Gabriel, like he promised, walked back into the girl's room, who were dressed and sitting in bed. A smile stretched across their face once he walked in. He sat down on Margaret's side of the bed as she squirmed under the covers. Gabriel smiled at her then bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Margaret." He said softly.  
  
"Good night Gabriel." She said smiling.  
  
Gabriel smiled wider and walked around over to Susan who had half of her face covered. Gabriel, though, could tell she was smiling by the shape of her eyes. He poked the top of her nose and kissed her on the cheek as well.  
  
"Good night Susan." He said smiling.  
  
"Good night Gabriel." She said sweetly.  
  
"Sweet dreams girls." He said then gently shut the door, Ben walking in to tuck them in next. 


	5. we need your help

Authors NOTE_ Hey guys here is the next chapter, sorry I have been beaten down by homework lately so it took me longer to write, type, and now post. But I'll try not to let that happen again now that I know for sure that ppl are ACTUALLY reading it! THANKX SO MUCH FOR REIVIEWING! Big hug to all of you And I am glad you like it! I will try and keep it good ok! Thanks so much and keep reiveiwing ad I'll keep posting! Love ya all! ***CARPE DIEM*** -Nat-  
Gabriel walked down the stairs into the barely lit living room and took a seat in the rocking chair, placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face stressfully. Soon enough Ben walked down the stairs, he saw Gabriel looking down at the ground then moved towards the window behind him.  
  
"How's your hand?" Ben asked in a low yet dull tone.  
  
"It still hurts but better than before." Gabriel answered.  
  
"Good. Thank you for firing your pistol and getting me out of that jam."  
  
Ben replied staring out the window. Gabriel looked up.  
  
"You knew that was me?" Gabriel asked grinning.  
  
Ben grinned as well and shook his head yes.  
  
"You're the only one that was in that building till Tavington stormed in there." Ben answered.  
  
Gabriel's smile faded and he looked down.  
  
"Um, actually, after I fired, someone grabbed me from behind. The man I know was strong, because I could not break through his grip and he knew my name. But I could not recognize the voice." Gabriel answered.  
  
Ben looked at him, alerted.  
  
"Um, there must be spies in there if they knew you're name and were fighting against you. Be careful Gabriel, don't tell anything big to anybody, anyone can be a spy." Ben advised.  
  
Gabriel shook his head yes and shook his head in confusion. Ben also gave a sigh of exhaustion as he sat in a chair across from Gabriel.  
  
"How did they take it? Obviously bad, but was it hard?" Gabriel asked looking at him.  
  
Ben, who was looking at the floor, stood his head up and made eye contact with his son.  
  
"Yes, it was very hard. I couldn't bare to look at them, their eyes filled with fear especially Margaret. But I knew I had to tell them, because they had to know. Thomas's eyes were filled with not fear but excitement, I could see that." Ben explained.  
  
"Yes I talked to my sisters after you were done, they were scared, afraid to be taken from us. Father. answer me this. When South Carolina joins in this war. how bad is it going to be do you think?" Gabriel asked a little softer.  
  
Ben thought for a little while then stood up.  
  
"Bad." He answered.  
  
Gabriel looked down at the floorboards.  
  
"We are going to go up against the strongest country with the strongest army in this world, it's going to be bad Gabriel." Ben answered.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at their door. Ben looked at Gabriel and walked up toward the door, grabbing a musket on his way. Gabriel watched his father open it and saw a figure standing there in the doorway. "Benjamin." A voice said breathlessly. Ben noticed who it was a helped him inside. "Mr. Burwell!" Gabriel said shocked rushing to help him.  
  
Abigail rushed around the kitchen making some tea for Harry, while Ben sat across from his son and good friend who was dirty, sweaty and frightened.  
  
"I apologize for running off once the British came and seized that town, I ran like a coward. But you must understand if they would have found me there, my life would be over and I couldn't let that happen." Harry started off.  
  
"It is ok Harry, you need not to explain that situation." Ben assured him.  
  
"And it was hell trying to loose those soldiers that were chasing me, I was chased clear to the outskirts of Charlestown, until they finally gave up. I heard what happened to you son." Harry replied looking at Gabriel and his hand.  
  
Ben shook his head yes.  
  
"Benjamin, now do you see what destruction the redcoats bring. They will hurt you and your children if you do not help us fight them off. Ben, of all the years I known you, I ask you to please trust me and please, fight for this cause. Or your children will be at risk of suffering." Harry pleaded to him.  
  
Ben sighed and looked at Gabriel who shook his head yes. He then looked at Harry who was waiting for an answer. 


End file.
